


Illusions and truths

by Lessa



Category: Young Dracula (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lessa/pseuds/Lessa





	Illusions and truths

Vlad hated Chloe.

It was a slow development.

At first she had been a dear friend, she had found out what he was and kept her counsel, even helping them out of several very difficult situations and helping to _manage_ The Count, but her presence and apparent care had clouded his questioning of her actions before.

He might deny many things, and he lied far more often than he spoke the truth, he was after all a Dracula, but he was quite self aware- a necessary consequence of _being a Dracula._

He’d been a little in awe of Chloe, her intimidating intelligence and quiet confidence, and really had a bit of a crush on her, he just had more decency than Robin had regarding _his_ sister.

Robin accepted who he was and took it in his stride, he was accustomed to being an outcast, didn’t _fit_ with the majority of breathers, was rather reckless, and had little sense of self preservation. He acted and spoke before he thought- something Vlad knew he was guilty of doing himself and didn’t wish to do for the next six centuries.  Chloe was different. She observed, researched, evaluated.

When she gave Vlad a sun-lamp she’d almost managed to convince herself that it was because _he_ wanted to get more sun and look less pasty, and perhaps that was part of it, but when she withdrew, citing an unwillingness to risk her life Vlad felt an anger begin to smoulder. The less she was next to him, sweet and distracting, and _practical_ on his behalf, the harder it was not to lash out.

The sun-lamp was more than a gift, it was a practicality, a threat. Her brother was always up at the castle, and she had left him a weapon. Something that could be _close_ to his family for defence or attack if something _went wrong_ . In the event it had been his unpleasant grandparents, but they were a shock even to him, it was usually only Vlad, Ingrid, and the Count. Chloe had brought a _weapon_ into his home and _threatened_ them, and he’d not questioned it. That he hadn’t alarmed him, even _he_ should have seen it.

His sister might be a twisted princess of darkness, rude and arrogant, and frequently outright bully him, but he wondered if she hadn’t been right to confront and reject the younger girl. He hadn’t really thought about it then, but she’d come to _tolerate_ Robin, use him like an irritating pet for entertainment, but not fume, and try to drive him from the home, her open cruelty was blunted around him, with Chloe she didn’t pretend, and she _didn’t_ relax.

Vlad’s best friend had accepted him unconditionally, yes he considered vampirism a positive in general, but it wasn’t a condition of their friendship. Chloe had only been willing to offer a chance as long as he was consumed by self loathing and determination to change what he was. Now he didn’t think she’d ever really _accepted him_ , he’d lost a good friend in her, but he’d begun to realise they’d also lost a serious threat in not having her around all the time.

As more of his vampiric powers began to manifest and she avoided them more obviously, openly disapproving of Robin’s continued association, creating a rift in the previously close relationship with her brother. Vlad could see how it hurt his friend, he really had _needed_ the closeness before. Despite being less dependent on that these days, it saddened Vlad as he knew that once he faced the mirror, assuming he was required to, he would be unable to continue his ‘breather’ hours and lifestyle. There would be no more school, or rugby, or _sun._

His own sibling relationship was so dysfunctional it was amazing they even spoke, and he honestly didn’t know what his Dad was trying to do to the pair of them with it.  When he was younger- _properly_ little- Ingrid had somehow been both harder, and more open to _him_. When their mum had left she was there, when Dad went after the wrong peasant and they helped dispose of evidence she was there, and when they were caught between the arguing family members they had both protected each other when it was all too much.

Robin somehow seemed willing to accept that Vlad had a choice, was more than a base creature of instinct, and that his family were _people_. He allowed Vlad to _believe_ , without hating them for what they were born, it was stupid, but he made Vlad consider the future a little less fatalistically, and keep some hope. Even with the early manifesting powers. He allowed Vlad to define himself and exist as they were _right now, at this moment._

Chloe saw them as they were. He saw her grow warier, when she looked at his family she had always seen the predator and threat first, person second, and granted it gave her a survival advantage. Even _Vladimir_ saw Breathers as prey. Easy prey at that. Blood, he’d hypnotised them accidentally, _and_ intentionally, and it was _easy_ . The idea of _feeding_ on them still repulsed him, but Chloe was the litmus test for whether it was a fluke or Breathers were truly so easily influenced, being bother aware of him, and wary.

She knew afterwards what he’d done, and was furious and terrified, though he’d caused her no harm or humiliation.

The younger girl didn’t let him hold any illusions like Robin did, or set his past behind him, her mind worked differently and needed to put him in context. She made the connection between his name and namesake. He _knew_ that his Dad was a creature of darkest nightmares, even though he was just _Dad_ to Vladimir, and Chloe knew it too. No one _left their country_ without a good reason, and theirs certainly wasn’t ‘for work’.

She saw him fight developing the skills of his kind and lose.

It confirmed to them both that choice was not _his_ , that he couldn’t fight what he was and fully win. His nature, perhaps, but not what he _was_. His senses were sharpening, even from the superior-to-human ones they possessed from birth, natural preparation for hunting and ambushing.

Old friend or not, Chloe protected her room against them, against _him_. She held her peace for now, but he’d seen her linger when the Van Helsings spoke, eavesdropping, observing, collecting information. On the one hand he couldn’t blame her exactly, on the other, it was infuriating, and gave away a lack of belief in him, on the other _he absolutely could_. Her caution meant there was a possibility of Robin being protected if he ever _did_ lose control at the Branagh's. It was also an increasing risk to _him_ to visit now, and he didn’t think Robing was aware of his sister’s pragmatic steps.

His breather best friend never allowed the fact that he and his family were vampires to get in the way of their friendship. Chloe had never allowed their friendship to obscure the fact that he and his family were vampires.

He had begun to wonder if his family would have to move again. The Count hated change, but If they retreated and stayed, and if he _was_ the chosen one- unlikely as it seemed- it would be suspicious, and there would inevitably be an increase in vampiric activity around them. Hardly ideal, even if there _weren’t_ slayers in town, worse when there were. No matter how inept.

Vlad had begun to tone down his wardrobe choices without realising, until Chloe commented on it one evening he was over, forcing him to realise that colours had been appearing brighter and

more vivid. He didn’t want to match his families obsession with black, but at least his Dad’s comments of it _hurting_ made a bit more sense. He’d shrugged and claimed that the brighter ones no longer fitted; she didn’t even pretend to believe the lie. He was supposed to have years left, but he could feel time running out, knowing that Ingrid hadn’t begun to experience most of this until she was nearing sixteen.

When he looked at Chloe he saw the resignation and sadness, the loss that he knew was coming. His temper rose, and he had to fight back defensive instincts, she had been dear to him once, but he hated her now because she made him _feel,_ and provoked the baser of his reactions, she reflected the truth he tried with every fibre to avoid. It wasn’t that she didn’t see him, but that she _did_ and forced him to see himself.

He could see his reflection still, but he’d begun to see too where his fangs would come in (a fact he’d hidden from Dad, and Robin for exactly the same reasons.)   
Time was running out. If it came to a fight, and Vladimir hoped beyond anything it didn’t, he _knew_ Robin would be by his side; after the dreamworld, he was quite certain that Chloe would stand beside Jonno.

He only could hope it didn’t come to that. Chosen one or not, Vladimir knew that to choose _peace_ wasn’t going to be easy, as became clearer with every passing day.


End file.
